Reprimiéndose un poco más
by Paquita-hime
Summary: Kakashi ha guardado sus sentimientos respecto a su única alumna todo esté tiempo, y al parecer, lo seguiría haciendo un poco más. ¿KakaSaku? ¿Sasusaku? One-shot.


**Summary:** Kakashi ha guardado sus sentimientos respecto a su única alumna todo esté tiempo, y al parecer, lo seguiría haciendo un poco más.

¿KakaSaku? ¿Sasusaku? One-shot.

 ** _Reprimiéndose un poco más_**

 _Este One-shot da seguimiento a "Sesión de besos" Algo así como una serie episódica._

 _¡Tranquilo, puedes leer este sin tener que leer los demás!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Estaban en una de las tantas misiones rango D qué su equipo gennin tenía que realizar. Kakashi estaba arriba de un árbol con su libro favorito color naranja apoyado en su nariz, veía con su único ojo destapado algo o alguien que se encontraba persiguiendo un pequeño gato en el campo._

 _— ¡Shannaroooon! ¡Ven acá, estúpido gatoooo! —se escuchaban los gritos de una pequeña niña de 13 años de corto cabello rosa, qué perseguía un gato blanco con manchas mostaza cómo parte de su misión del día de hoy. Él gato daba vueltas alrededor del campo y los árboles, y Sakura lo tomaba como una burla hacía ella por lo cual estaba furiosa._

 _Kakashi observaba divertido la escena, pero cómo hace tiempo venía pasando, sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo de la delicada figura de su única alumna mujer, que aun que era pequeña estaba en la pura etapa de la pubertad, otorgándole un respingón trasero y unas largas y esbeltas piernas. Tragó saliva sin desviar su mirada para subirla un poco deteniéndose en los muslos de la chica cubiertos con una corta licra negra, ¿qué escondería debajo su pequeña pelirosada? El simple hecho de imaginársela sin esa licra, no, sin ropa, lo hacía excitarse, demasiado._

 _Eres un enfermo. Se reprendió y con fuerza volteó hacía enfrente de él, suspiró con alivió cerrando los ojos y relajándose. Estaba decepcionado y avergonzado de sí mismo, ¿cuándo aquellos sentimientos tan morbosos habían despertado en él? ¿Cuándo fue el momento exacto en el que se había perdido entre el cuerpo y belleza exótica de su pequeña alumna? ¿Cuándo dejó de mirarla con ojos de paternidad? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que mirando su rostro deseó besarla?_

 _¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo se había perdido?..._

 _— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-senseei! —La voz suave y antes delicada de su adorada alumna lo alarmó. Desde abajo la miraba con ojos enfadados y resentidos._

 _Fingió toser y mirándola con su libro en la cara le respondió:_

 _— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? —su voz sonaba despreocupada como siempre, pero para él no pudo pasar desapercibido el tono un poco más ronco y rasposo de su voz. Ella tenía las manos en sus caderas y lo miraba cómo si fuera Naruto y quisiera molerlo a golpes, pero era diferente, ella tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas e evitaba, sin éxito, verlo a los ojos._

 _Deja de mirarme así, pequeña Sakura-chan... Tú no sabes, lo que aquella mirada jade provoca en mí..._

 _— Usted en la otra misión ayudo a Naruto, sensei —Lo apuntó con él dedo y el asintió lentamente, descubriendo al ver un poco a su alrededor que ella no había atrapado todavía al gato—. ¡Así que ayúdeme a mí ahora a atrapar al gato! —El peliplateado dejó su libro al lado y miró a Sakura con curiosidad, ella era muy orgullosa así que nunca le pedía nada, más si este la dejaba ver cómo una inútil._

 _Sakura, nerviosa por el silencio y la mirada penetrante de su maestro lo volvió a apuntar con su dedo— ¡Y no puede negarse, un maestro no puede tener favoritismos!_

 _Es irónico que digas eso, Sakura-chan, después de todo haría lo que sea por ti..._

 _Kakashi sonrió debajo de la máscara riéndose levemente por sus pensamientos. — Muy bien, Sakura-chan, te ayudaré —Guardó su librito naranja en su porta armas y bajó del árbol de un saltó— ¿Dónde está ese gato?_

 _— ¡Agg, no sé confíe que ese gato es bastante escurridizo!_

 _Sí, enojada se veía incluso más linda e adorable. Su ojo viajo por todo el rostro ofendido de Sakura, estaba sonrosado y sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos._

 _¿A qué saben tus labios, Sakura-chan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Rokudaime Hokage miraba a su única alumna acostada en esa cama de hospital después de una importante misión. Miraba sus facciones analizándolas y comparándolas a cuando ella había sido una gennin a su cargo, no había cambiado mucho, por su puesto era más alta más nunca había llegado a superarlo, además de que su cabello rosado seguía igual de corto y brillante. Tenía más curvas y el busco más desarrollado. Pero no gran cosa. Sólo una.

La cosa que Kakashi veía que más habían cambiado eran sus ojos verdes, antes tan inocentes y puros, sin ningún dolor o mancha, ahora completamente oscuros por los sentimientos no correspondidos que tuvo que tener, y por la guerra y la muerte que tuvo que presenciar, algunas veces en sus propias manos.

 _Cuanto daría él por que regresaran aquellos ojos inocentes de su alumna..._

 _Aquellos que lo volvían loco..._

Todo había cambiado, excepto sus sentimientos hacía la pelirosada. Que si en un principio solo habían sido el morbo y el deseo hacía su pequeña alumna, ahora eran cariño, ternura, amor hacía Sakura. No habían desaparecido para nada, ahora que la miraba más de cerca podía decir que incluso eran mayores a antes. Tanto que le daba mucho temor estar cerca de ella, por no poder controlarse más.

— ¿Tú nunca dejarás de amarlo, verdad, Sakura? —Su mano cubierta con unos guantes acarició su corto cabello revuelto en la almohada. Su voz era ronca y suave, más específicamente era cariñosa—. Ojalá hubieras amado a un hombre que de verdad te quisiera, Sakura, yo daría todo lo que fuera por hacerte feliz, pero sé que si llegaras a querer a otra persona de ese modo, jamás sería como Sasuke, por que la felicidad que yo estaría dispuesto a entregarte Sakura, está bastante lejos de la que sentirías estando a su lado.

Su voz iba bajando lentamente su tono igual que las caricias en su suave cabello. Con los ojos cerrados puso los codos en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, colocó sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla para después mirar hacía la ventana frente a él. Entre la oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas se encontraba Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente de detrás de la ventana cerrada.

Levanto su mano a modo de saludo cerrando sus ojos a modo de sonrisa, como hacía cuando llegaba al campo de entrenamiento diciendo "¡Yo!" a sus alumnos enojados. Sasuke entró con tranquilidad y eficacia (Al no despertar a Sakura) por la ventana, se quedó del otro lado de la cama, observo a Sakura rápidamente para mirarlo a él de nuevo.

— Naruto ya me contó lo que te pidió —Si voz sonaba tranquila, pero sus hombros estaban algo tensos por eso que le pidió Naruto a Sasuke correspondiente a Sakura. Sabía que era lo mejor, claro, aunque fueran a mentirle a ella, era la única forma de que fuera feliz. Y Kakashi haría lo que sea para lograrlo.

— Entonces ya debes saber que acepte —contesto minutos después de eterno silencio con su voz fría e indiferente cómo siempre. Kakashi asintió y volvió la vista a Sakura —. Mi viaje todavía sigue así que la haré esperar un poco más —Kakashi volvió a asentir. Sasuke sólo había vuelto por algo referente a la misión en la cual dañaron a Sakura, pero su viaje de redención, _cómo él la había llamado_ , seguía un año más.

— No creo que a Sakura le moleste esperar un poco más —Volvió su mirada a Sasuke con expresión seria y fría—. Sasuke, por favor cuida de Sakura ahora en adelante.

Apretó la mano de Sakura a la vez que se levantaba. Sonrió con carisma una vez más y salió de la habitación de hospital.

 _Si para que seas feliz tengo que esconder mis sentimientos para siempre,_

 _Si tengo que entregarte a otro hombre y alejarme,_

 _Ten por seguro que lo haré._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola, me acabo de dar cuenta que me inspira escribir cuando está lloviendo! :D**

 **Wiiii. Qué pena con Kakashi-senpai la verdad, escondiendo tantos sentimientos hará que un día explote, estoy segura (Tal vez eso sea Spoiler (?)Un.n) Pueden tomar este fic como quieran, la verdad ni yo supe si era Kakasaku o Sasusaku o ninguno de los dos. :'v**

 **Perdonen pero soy mala poniéndole nombre a mis obras xD Pero intente que tuviera algo de sentido (?)**

 **Cómo saben esta es como la segunda parte de "Sesión de besos", por lo cual cosas que son algo importantes en esta parte fueron reveladas ahí, ai mamita, así me da más pena lo que ha hecho Kakashi con sus sentimientos. TnT Ven conmigo yo si te amaré |3**

 **¡Y el rostro que se revelo hace un año ya fue animado! Increíble la veda, sigo en pinshi modo Fangirl, Kakashi siempre serás mi fav3:3**

 **Todavía no sabemos qué pasa con el chismoso de Neji, tendrán que esperar un poquito pero bueno, tengo que revelar pequeñas cosillas primero.**

 **Y algo le ha pedido Naruto a Sasuke uhhhm, ¿Qué será? Seguro ya lo sabrán pero el suspenso no hace mal a nadie. :p**

 ** _¿Revius? ¿Fab? ¿Ño? ¿shi?7u7r_**


End file.
